fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Styke
Styke is a kingdom in the north-central area of Nillamandor. It is ruled by King Woad. It gets its name from the first hero of the kingdom : Stykenburgger. The language of Styke is known as Stykian. (This was a dig at Roztov and Meggelaine’s native tongue, which was rendered impenetrable to most non-native speakers by the number of modes of address.) A famous song of the region is 'The Milkmaid's Jugs'. The Kingdom Of Styke formed its current borders during the time of Lord Varkness and comprises of the following lands: Baronies Timu - the barony of Timu is lorded over by Lord Hengal Toad Hall - and area is the barony of King Woad Angor - Malibor - Rheim and Gulper - Black Forest - Ilian, the Mistress of the Void Mufiecats - Baron Mufiecats. Now dead, his castle has been turned into a nunnery. Green Vale - and town of Laroshell.- Baron Jobia. Crocker - Baron crocker. Includes areas known commonly as 'Goblin lands' and 'wilderness'. The Hook - Baroness Hook Vale of Thorns Vale of Adders - Roztov's dad's barony Principalities Rhoneland Duchies Glayborne Fife - including the city of Millwood Kingdoms Uffia Murgot Population The official population of Styke is 90% human, however this doesn't take into account the many people that live in the wilderness and are not considered subjects of the king. There are 2 million humans in Styke, but nearly 1 million woodelves in the forests and 500,000 dwarves in the mountains, most of which have nothing to do with the Kingdom with each settlement having their own independant lord. This is as nothing compared to the huge goblin population of 8 million though. Goblins are considered a plague, but in truth Styke is not so much a human kingdom with a goblin problem, but a goblin nation with a human problem. From an outsiders point of view it appears like the country is in a state of permanent civil race war, with goblins fighting humans, elves, dwarves, but mostly themselves. Language From The Island of Dragons: This was a dig at Roztov and Meggelaine’s native tongue, which was rendered impenetrable to most non-native speakers by the number of modes of address. Threats Like many kingdom's in Nillamandor, Styke is close to collapse. It has a hopelessly corrupt and wicked ruling class, most of the land is wild and inhabited by goblins and bandits. Any habitation smaller than a town is in danger of being overrun. Not only that, but there are some very powerful and thoroughly evil beings within the Kingdom such as Ellana, Mistress of the Void. Almost every graveyard is teaming with ghosts and other undead. To the east comes the undead incursions from Gnarlwold and to the west and the sea comes the constant pirate activity of the mistwalkers. Roztov thinks about Styke in the Island of Dragons: In Styke, Roztov’s homeland, the princes, counts and dukes were generally neither liked nor despised; they were just part of the fabric of the country. Some were kind and some were not, and they bickered and fought amongst themselves which brought suffering down on the common folk when farms and thorpes were raided and burned. Styke was a mess, but it more or less worked. There had never been a peasant’s revolt, or nothing like it, but that was probably more to do with the constant struggle between men and goblins which tended to focus everyone’s attention. Category:Kingdoms of Nillamandor Category:Places Category:Kingdom